dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Luand'r Wayne
: RedStar's physiology constantly absorbs ultraviolet radiation and converts it to energy. * : She can also absorb the ultraviolet radiation from other life forms. She once used this application of her power to weaken a group of Kryptonians who otherwise require ultraviolet radiation to maintain their superhuman abilities. * : She has ''amazing power and ability to channel and project that same energy into destructive blasts called "starbolts". RedStar also has the power and ability to unleash all her stored energy into a pseudo nova blast. It is suggested to be as hot as the sun itself and so only uses this in dire situations. * * * * : She is also capable of assimilating other languages through physical contact with another person. * | Abilities = * : Trained by her father in the way of controlling a company with an iron grip. Even as a young girl she knows that in business there are wars and even in war there are assassins. Luand'r is involved with the Mar'i Wayne modeling company board members. She even intimidated the board members by tracking down financial irregularities within the company accounts. * : Trained by her father Damian and grandfather Dick Grayson. She knows, "one thousand ways to kill a man." Her training has made her a formidable hand-to-hand combatant able to defeat or hold her own against multiple opponents, armed opponents or skilled hand-to-hand combatants. * : Trained by Damian, she knows just as many martial arts as Batman and can use them more effectively. This may be a largely overstated comment but one shouldn't ask for verification. * : Luand'r can imitate anyone's voice and speech patterns perfectly. * : Luand'r was able to sneak into Neo Gotham City and furthermore into the Batcave virtually undetected until he felt necessary. * : Luand'r trained under Damian and her grandmother StarFire. * : Luand'r is trained by Damian in shuriken throwing and further trained by Batman(Terry) in Batarang throwing. * : Luand'r has piloted a few alien spacecrafts that she was not accustomed to. She refitted her grandmother's old spacecraft which she became the commander of. * : She been train in air combat. * * : RedStar has enough skill with mechanics that she is able to rebuild and update her grandmother ship. ''' | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : RedStar, like many Tamaraneans, is allergic to Metallic Chromium. When she sneezes, she unleashes her bright green glowing starbolt energy out her nose and mouth which is highly destructive. | Equipment = *Updated version: Tamaranean armor *'YJB Time Ring': | Transportation = * H.M.S.S. Starfire: The Starfire is a large spacecraft commandeered, crewed and repaired by RedStar and then used by her to travel through space. Use to belong to her grandmother Starfire. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended Reading = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Hybrid Characters Category:Human Category:Females Category:Time Travelers Category:Human/Alien Hybrid Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Princesses Category:Vulnerability to Metallic Chromium Category:Pilots Category:Royalty Category:Metahumans Category:Models Category:Human/Tamaranean